Dark Skies
Nightmares normally start with fears that haunt you for a short time. Many of my nightmares only hang on for so long. However, this one dream will come back every night to remind me of what happened. Whenever I close my eyes to blink, it will be there to hurt my confidence. I guess I'll start from the beginning. I'm Justin, and I go out everywhere to end drama, fight dumb hackers, stuff like that. I never go anywhere without my friends there to help. Lately, I lost some of them in battle, and in real life. Whenever I think of this, I really don't want to go to sleep. I have 5 friends who fight with me all the time. Outside of ROBLOX, their names are Tony, Sydney, Bree, Kellen, and of course DJ. I sat down in front of my PC. My friends are always cheery. Unfortunately, everything was different this time. I never looked at myself the same way again after this. I never looked at anything the same way. ' My friends and I started to chat. Tony: "TOP OF THE MORNING PEEPZ" Me: "Dude, seriously stop. It's the ultimate Cringe." Sydney: "AAAYYYYEEEEE!" Bree: "REALLY?! THATS THE 5TH ONE THIS WEEK!" Kellen: "Wow .-." DJ: "Well? What's happening?" I accidentally clicked out of chat for a split second. When I got back, there was an admin saying that people may have trouble logging on due to studio malfunctions. It also said that whoever is active or will be active has to click the notifications. We never believed it. The next day, DJ, and Kellen were not there. I checked their profile to see if they are active. Surely enough, they were. Their intros were different. It said: Why won't dark skies let me on?! I wondered about who this "Dark Skies" person was. At that point, I got to the point where I went to search for his user. He had the basic 'noob' avatar, nothing more. Later that day, Both of them spammed "BYE" in our group chat. At the end of all the "bye", I saw a Dark Skies photo. Bree, Sydney, and Tony chatted "WTF" at the end. We got into another group chat. Bree: "TF is going on? Also, who is this Dark skies person?" Me: "Those are both Questions that I would like to know too" Sydney: "I read online that Dark Skies is part of this group that kills people that play ROBLOX and teleports them to a room to kill them." Bree: "WHAT?!?!" Me: "WHAT?!" Sydney: "Oh boy" I couldn't believe it. We all got spawned in chairs in a room called "THE ROOM". I saw the most devastating thing. My friends turned into faceless ragdolls that had heads on a guillotine. Dark Skies came. He said nothing. After 5 minutes of sitting there, he transformed into a ragdoll like my friends. Dark Skies let both guillotines go, and the moment it hit my friend's head, We spawned back at the chatroom. Dark Skies came into our chatroom, and I bravely chatted: "'TF DO YOU WANT #####?!?!?!?!" I was overwhelmed with grief, and fury. Dark Skies just said one thing: "Bye." 2 days later I went to DJ's house. His parents answered the door. They were crying. I walked in seeing a body-shaped box with an inscription saying: "DJ Majeed. A loved son, cousin, and brother. Killer is unknown." 'I knew from that moment that my life would never be the same. From there on, I decided that I should fight for what I have. I would do anything to fight my nightmare. Even at the cost of my life. ' Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Marked for Review